Starlight and Blue Lights Flashing
by thewaywedo33
Summary: Highschool AU Fleurmione. Hermione knows it's crazy to go with Fleur, but she's had a crush on her for so long and she may never get a chance like this again. She just wasn't expecting the cops to show up.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I will fully admit I got the idea for this story from a country song (yes I listen to some country music. I actually listen to all genres of music to be honest). It's pretty much pure fluff, but who doesn't need that on occasion? Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Hermione wasn't all that interested in partaking in school homecoming events, but she knew it would make her parents happy to have her socialize with live people rather than her books for one evening. She's not even sure what a 'school spirit bonfire' is supposed to be. The bonfire part is nice enough, but how it supposedly evokes spirit she hasn't a clue.

She spends exactly one hour hanging around the periphery of people before concluding she's put in enough time to tell her parents an effort was made. Many of the faces around her are familiar from school, but she's never really had in depth conversations with any of them. She has a few good friends in her highschool, it's not as if she's a complete outcast, it's just her group isn't exactly known for participating in school activities that aren't academically related. There is no one here she cares to stick around to talk with.

She's passing the concession stand when she bumps into someone, looking up to apologize when her voice freezes in her throat. Those eyes. Those eyes that are more blue than anyone's eyes have a right to be, are looking at her as if waiting for something.

Hermione realizes just how rude she appears and finally manages to force out a mumbled "I'm sorry." She's surprised when she sees a gentle smirk start to form on the girls face, and Hermione finds herself transfixed by it. She's transfixed by the whole girl really, because Fleur Delacour is more beautiful than anyone Hermione has ever seen, and she's spent the better part of the last two years avoiding looking at her for any prolonged period of time for just this reason.

"What was that?" Fleur asks, a bit of playfulness creeping into her tone.

Hermione breaks eye contact in an effort to regain her senses. "I said I'm sorry, for running into you." She manages to sound a bit less weak this time. Fleur is still looking at her though, and she really can't think all that well right now.

"Taking off already?" Fleur asks, looking from Hermione to the parking lot. "Aren't you afraid you'll miss all the fun?"

There's a hint of sarcasm there that has Hermione furrowing her eyebrows. Isn't this the sort of thing that Fleur Delacour, one of the most popular, and by far prettiest (in Hermione's opinion anyway) girl in school, would be in her glory at?

Hermione looks down at her feet, scuffing a toe along the ground. "Um, this isn't really my scene."

"No, I don't suppose it would be." Fleur responds, and though her tone isn't unkind it makes Hermione's cheeks warm a bit in embarrassment. It's no secret she's more the academic type, but she wishes that wasn't the thing Fleur associated her with.

"You want to get out of here, do something more worthwhile?"

The question has Hermione's head jerking back up to lock eyes with Fleur again. She takes stock of the other girl for a moment, trying to find motivation for the invite. Fleur looks casual enough, her hands in the back pockets of her skinny jeans, but her face has a look Hermione can't quite place, and that makes her nervous.

"You mean...go somewhere with you?" she asks slowly, trying to make sense of such a question.

Fleur quirks an eyebrow at her. "Yes, that was the general idea of the question."

"All right." Hermione hears herself respond before her brain can catch up. Did she really just say yes?

The small smile that comes to Fleur's mouth confirms that she did indeed accept the offer, and a look passes over her face for the briefest of moments that Hermione still can't read. She is not entirely sure what she's getting herself into, and Hermione knows she should maybe show more caution, but having a one on one conversation with Fleur seems to be hindering her judgement. Ultimately she'd rather not pass up this chance with senior year ticking away.

Fleur gives a slight jerk of her head towards the parking lot and turns to slowly start walking. It takes Hermione a moment to get her feet to move, and she has to jog for a moment to catch up.

"So where are we going?" she asks, her curiosity taking over as they make their way slowly to the parking lot.

"You'll see," Fleur responds coyly, before adding "I think you'll like it."

Hermione wonders for a moment how Fleur would have any idea what she might like, or why she would even spend a second of her time thinking about it, but the thought leaves her mind when Fleur walks up to her classic Shelby Mustang G.T. (not that Hermione has paid much attention to what kind of car Fleur drives, nor does she think it is completely sexy and badass), and opens the passenger side door for her. Hermione stands rooted to the spot, staring a little dumbly, because she's having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that Fleur Delacour is holding a car door open for her.

Fleur just rolls her eyes and gives a little shrug. "It's called being polite." Her tone is tinged with sarcasm, and that manages to get Hermione's feet moving again, sinking her body into the car seat, nose assaulted by a mix of smells, the most easily identifiable one being Fleur's scent.

They drive in silence for awhile, the radio playing it's mix of top 40 hits softly in the background while Fleur subtly plays steering wheel drums on occasion. Hermione realizes they're heading away from the center of town, out towards the fields where there is sparse population. She wonders not for the first time if this is lunacy, if she is in fact getting herself into an unsavory situation.

Fleur turns down an old dirt road, and Hermione knows where they are going. This is the road to what used to be an old mental institution. The building had long ago been destroyed, but the field still remains, and Hermione has heard about teenagers coming out here to party, but she doesn't think that Fleur would invite her along to that sort of thing.

They come to a stop in front of a tall chain linked fence, and when Hermione looks at Fleur with confusion she just receives a smile and eyebrow raise in return. Before numerous questions can roll off her tongue Fleur is out of the car, walking around to open the door for her again. Hermione keeps her head down as she climbs out, afraid the blush forming hotly on her cheeks will be visible.

Both of them walk slowly over to the fence, looking out at the field on the other side. Finally Hermione breaks the silence. "So...is this what you wanted to show me? A fence?"

A bemused smile crosses Fleur's face and she tilts her head up to the sky for a moment before softly sighing and looking back at Hermione. "No, I did not bring you here to show you the fence." Her smile turns wolfish and before Hermione realizes what her intention is, she's scaling the fence, her blonde ponytail swinging as she climbs.

"Fleur, it says 'no trepassing' right here on this sign. I really don't think we should be doing this." Hermione's stomach is turning a little at the thought of breaking the rules. She's never done something like this, and seriously has to wonder how she got herself in this situation. She's quickly reminded though when Fleur gracefully drops down to the ground on the other side and smiles at her.

"Are you coming?" she asks, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Hermione lets out a sigh, as if this is all too much, and it sort of is, but never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd ever end up alone with Fleur Delacour in a situation like this, and she kind of wants to see what all of it amounts to. She manages to climb the fence without making too much of a fool of herself, although it isn't accomplished with nearly as much grace as Fleur.

When she drops down on the other side Fleur's hands are there to softly steady her. "You ok?" Fleur asks, and Hermione can only nod, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants as she steps away, too nervous to be in such close proximity.

As they walk farther into the field Hermione can't stop looking around, wondering if Fleur's friends are laying in wait to reveal this has all been some sort of prank.

"Relax Hermione, no one is here but us. Why are you so nervous?"

Hermione swallows while looking at Fleur out of the side of her eye. "I guess I'm just wondering if this is all some sort of elaborate prank. Why are you here instead of back at the bonfire with all your friends?"

Fleur shrugs casually. "I see my friends all the time, and if I felt like being at the bonfire then I'd be there, but I don't, so..." She trails off, and Hermione doesn't feel like that is any kind of explanation at all, but it is probably the best she's going to get for now.

Fleur stops suddenly, dropping down into a sitting position with her legs stretched out in front of her while resting back on her hands. She looks up at Hermione expectantly, waiting for her to sit as well. Hermione complies, mirroring Fleur's position, which earns her a soft smile that makes the butterflies start low in her stomach. Fleur looks up at the stars, silent for a few moments before speaking.

"You can really see the stars out here, there's no light pollution to get in the way." She raises a hand to point to the sky, tracing with her fingers while talking. "That constellation is Andromeda, one of the hardest to see with the naked eye. It's named after a princess from mythology. Perseus saved her from a sea monster using the head of Medusa to turn it to stone. According to the story, he fell in love with Andromeda the moment he laid on eyes on her."

Hermione can't stop staring at Fleur. Is she really talking about constellations and mythology right now?

Fleur looks over at Hermione, arching an eyebrow at the expression on Hermione's face. "What?"

"Nothing," Hermione answers quickly, looking back up to the stars, "I just didn't know you were so into the constellations and mythology."

"I would imagine there are quite a few things you don't know about me." Fleur's voice is soft, not accusatory by any means, but there is definitely something in her tone that puzzles Hermione. "My father taught me when I was younger, and now sometimes I lie out in the back yard with my younger sister and teach her."

"I didn't know you had a sister either." Hermione admits. She's starting to wonder just how much she actually knows about the girl who's been the object of her affection for so long. "Go on, show me more." She prods, hoping she hasn't ruined the moment.

Fleur talks for awhile, pointing out various constellations and telling the stories behind them. Hermione realizes that on top of everything else, she's rather smitten with listening to the gentle tones of Fleur's voice for long periods of time. There is a warmth in her chest that feels like it's spreading the longer they sit, and Hermione doesn't want it to go away anytime soon.

When Fleur remains silent for a few moments Hermione looks over to discover why and is surprised at how close their faces are. She doesn't remember their bodies being this close when they sat down. Fleur's eyes are so beautiful in the starlight, and Hermione might be crazy, but she thinks Fleur is leaning closer to her.

When blue lights start to flash from the corner of her eye Hermione frowns, looking over her shoulder to see the police car approaching. "Oh god." she breathes, standing up abruptly. "What do we do?" She asks Fleur in a panic.

"We could make a run for it." Fleur has a devilish smile on her face that Hermione finds utterly charming for a moment before remembering to be horrified by the current situation.

"That is not a sensible plan!" she hisses out, raising a hand to block the spotlight that is now shining on them.

The car pulls to a stop and the police officer emerges from the vehicle. He looks them over, and Hermione swears there is surprise on his face when he looks at Fleur. Maybe he's not used to finding two girls out here alone, or maybe he's just taken with Fleur's beauty, but Hermione really hopes that is not the case.

"What seems to be the problem officer." Fleur drawls out, sounding entirely too casual for a person addressing someone in authority.

The policeman narrows his eyes at Fleur before speaking. "You ladies aren't supposed to be here, it's trespassing."

"Oh? We didn't realize." Fleur does not sound even remotely convincing, and Hermione is really starting to panic.

"It's posted all along the perimeter ma'am, so I find that hard to believe." It appears the officer isn't buying Fleur's act one bit.

Fleur actually has the audacity to smile before speaking again. "Well I must have been too distracted to notice. You wouldn't happen to have a light would you? I could really go for a smoke right about now."

Hermione let's out a little noise that is halfway between a squeak and a groan. She can not fathom what Fleur is trying to accomplish right now. There may be a lot of things Hermione doesn't know about Fleur, but she is positive she does not smoke. She turns to mutter for Fleur to cool it, but she winds up distracted by the way the blue lights of the police car are playing along Fleur's face, making her profile more captivating than usual. Hermione snaps out of her trance when the officer speaks again.

"That's it, into the car, both of you."

Hermione can not believe this is happening. It's her senior year, she's never been in any kind of real trouble, and now it appears she's being arrested. It might all actually be worth it for the precious few moments alone with Fleur, but right now all she can think about is how very upset her parents are going to be. She immediately complies with the demand, not wanting to bring any more trouble upon herself, sliding silently into the back seat when the officer opens the door.

"Watch your head." He says before shutting the door, leaving Hermione in silence for a moment. She can see Fleur walk around to the other side of the car. Fleur and the policeman seem to be in some sort of discussion, and Hermione really hopes she isn't mouthing off to him any more than she already has. Although Hermione can't help but find it a bit attractive in a 'devil may care' way, which has her shaking her head at herself.

The door finally swings open on the other side of the vehicle, and Hermione is shocked to see the officer pulling Fleur's hands behind her back to put her in handcuffs. Fleur slides into the back seat with a huff, turning to roll her eyes at Hermione. "Some people have no sense of humor."

"What's your address?" The officer asks from the front seat, making eye contact with Hermione in the rearview mirror. Her voice sounds rusty when she gives the information, and there's a sinking sensation settling into the pit of her stomach. She is so dead.

The ride is mostly silent. Hermione has her head in her hands for a good part of it, trying to come up with any explanation to give her parents. She doesn't think they'll take too kindly to the idea that Hermione broke the law for the sake of a silly crush on a girl. Knowing them, they won't even care about the fact that their daughter crushes on other girls, they'll just be upset she showed such poor judgement.

"Is this your house here?" The officer asks, jarring Hermione from her thoughts. She gives an affirmative response and is surprised when he keeps driving down the block, pulling over well beyond sight of her own house.

"No use in involving your parents for such a small offense. Just don't let me catch you out in that field again."

Hermione blows out a relieved breath. "No sir, I promise." He nods, appeased at the answer, before exiting the car to let her out.

Hermione looks over at Fleur, slouched casually with her head resting against the backseat. She rolls her head to the side lazily to look at Hermione. "Some first date, huh?"

Hermione sputters for a moment, completely at a loss for words. She thinks Fleur must be joking, having a good laugh at her expense. Before she can think of a response the door opens behind her, and she looks over a shoulder at the officer waiting patiently for her exit.

"Hermione." Fleur calls softly, causing her to turn her head back. She lets out a little squeak when Fleur's lips press softly against hers. She stays frozen in shock for a moment before melting into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut and her hands coming up to rest on Fleur's cheeks of their own accord.

Right around the time Hermione's tongue darts out to brush along Fleur's lips there's an awkward throat clearing from behind, and she pulls back with wide eyes, finally remembering where they are. She gives one last look at Fleur, her face breaking into a cheek splitting grin at the sight of Fleur's lazy smile and dazed eyes before she exits the vehicle.

"You have yourself a good night ma'am." The officer says while shutting the door, and Hermione could swear he has the shadow of a smile on his face.

She walks slowly back towards her house, pressing fingers to still tingling lips, unable to suppress the smile that remains on her face. She is of course mortified by her run in with the law, but if she is completely honest, it may have been well worth it.

Inside the departing police car Fleur lets out a sigh. The officer looks back at her in the rearview mirror. "You've been pining over that girl for a while, huh?"

"Yes." Fleur breathes out, looking out the window wistfully.

The officer smiles to himself before speaking again. "You know, I was mighty surprised to see it was you out there tonight."

Fleur flicks her eyes to the front. "I just wanted to show her the stars. Thanks for going along with everything once you realized it was me Remus."

He chuckles fondly. "No problem Fleur, but do not make it a habit. I won't take kindly to you breaking the law again, even if it is in the name of love. Show her the stars from your backyard next time."

She laughs, somehow knowing things would not have turned out quite so wonderful if they had just gone to her own backyard.

"Now do you want me to take you right back to your car, or do you want me to swing by the station first so you can say hi to the Captain?"

Fleur smiles warmly. "Take me to the station please, it's been far too long since I've seen my Grandfather."

* * *

**AN2: I'm toying with the idea of a second chapter, because I think it might be interesting to see Hermione's reaction when she finds out who Fleur's Grandfather is, but I don't know, we'll see. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's a part 2. Honestly, this story is just meant as a fluffy little thing to keep the creative juices flowing and help me work through some mental block in regards to other story ideas. So in other words, there isn't really any kind of real big plot going on here :)**

* * *

Fleur weaves her way through the hallway, smiling and waving at many of the students she passes by. She doesn't stop to talk to any of her friends though. She has a singular focus on a locker at the end of the hall, or rather, her focus is locked onto the girl currently putting books into the locker.

Fleur comes to a stop and strikes a casual pose, leaning a shoulder on the locker next to Hermione, crossing one ankle over the other. "Hey there," she says softly, hoping the smile on her face isn't too big.

Hermione jumps, a book slipping from her fingers to land with a loud clap on the floor. Fleur is quick to lean down to retrieve it, handing it back to an extremely flustered looking Hermione.

"Fleur, you startled me." She sounds a bit agitated, and her face does not look as welcoming as Fleur thought it might this morning.

"I can see that," she chuckles. When Hermione doesn't laugh, or even smile back, Fleur starts to get nervous. "How are you?"

"How am I?" Hermione asks slowly, as if it's an offensive question. When Fleur just gives a little nod back Hermione lets out a small humorless laugh before continuing to speak. "Well, let me think for a moment...oh I know, I'm confused, is what I am."

Fleur cocks her head to the side, suddenly not feeling so casual, but physically willing her body to keep up the demeanor. "Well now I think you're confusing me. Care to explain?" She knows she has her most charming smile on, but she's starting to suspect it may not be helping.

"Well you see when I got home last night my parents asked me how my night went."

"As parents are want to do," Fleur interjects, only to be ignored.

"And I certainly was not going to tell them I went trespassing and got busted by the cops while doing so-"

"Probably a smart choice," Fleur interjects again, only to have Hermione narrow her eyes dangerously at her. Fleur puts her hands up in apology. "Sorry, I won't interrupt again, please continue."

"What I _did_ tell them is how I spent some time hanging out with you, so that at least some of my story was true." A subtle blush is starting to show on her cheeks, and it's making Fleur's smile return, but she knows better than to do any more talking until Hermione is finished.

"I was worried at first they might ask questions about you, and I really wasn't sure how I wanted to answer them, but imagine my surprise when they started gushing about how it's been years since they've seen you, asking how you've been, and telling me how wonderful your Grandfather is."

The smile fades from Fleur's face. She really did have every intention of telling Hermione about her connections, and that they were never in any real danger of being arrested last night, but she was hoping it was something they could laugh about down the line. It's clear there will be no laughing about it right it now.

Hermione is leveling a full blown glare at her now. "Your Grandfather, who happens to be, let's see, how did they put it? Oh yes, the 'finest police Captain this town has ever had'." She uses air quotes for the last part, her fingers flexing sharply.

They both remain silent for a moment, eyes locked, Hermione's full of confusion and anger, Fleur's impassive, which only serves to irritate Hermione more.

"So tell me Fleur, what was last night really about? Was it all some sort of set up from the start?"

Fleur's eyeborws dip for just a moment in confusion. "A set up?"

Hermione sighs heavily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, a set up. Did you plan that whole thing?"

Fleur's head is shaking no and she can't get the words out of her mouth fast enough. This has all taken a horribly wrong turn. "No, I didn't plan anything, I swear. I had no idea Remus would show up at the field -"

"Remus? So you're on a first name basis with the police officer you pretended not to know?" Hermione has an eyebrow quirked, and Fleur is kicking herself for that slip, because it does not help prove her innocence.

"Yes, I know him. Family and station picnics and all that," Fleur waves a hand dismissively as if none of that means anything.

"You know I thought he looked at you funny when he saw you. I assumed it was because he was taken with how pretty you are."

Fleur can't help the pleased smile that comes to her face, words slipping from her lips before she can stop them. "You think I'm pretty?"

The question only serves to return the scowl to Hermione's face, her eyes looking off to the side in annoyance while her head shakes. "God you really are vain aren't you?"

Fleur's eyes start to narrow as she slowly straightens up, her desire to appear casual long forgotten. "Let's stick to the issue at hand, shall we?"

"Yes let's Fleur. What is this? Some sort of grand senior year prank you and your friends came up with? Let's get one of the book nerds to think she has a chance with one of us, and then we'll have a great big laugh at her expense in front of the whole school? Am I really supposed to believe that someone like you would have interest in someone like me? Come on, we both know stupidity is not a personalty trait I suffer from."

Fleur's jaw has set in a hard line, the blue of her eyes turning frigid. She can feel her pride rearing it's ugly head. Her sight is drawn to Hermione's neck as she swallows, clearly nervous at the change in Fleur's demeanor. "So that's your opinion of me?"

"What?" Hermione asks, and her voice sounds strained.

"Your opinion of me. That I'm a vain, cruel person," Fleur holds up a hand, ticking up a finger with each point she makes, "someone who would plan a whole elaborate prank to humiliate a fellow classmate?"

Hermione feels sick to her stomach. This is not how she envisioned this conversation going. All she wanted was a rational explanation, and one that hopefully wouldn't destroy her heart. Then Fleur had been there next to her, looking beautiful and relaxed and like everything Hermione has wanted for so long, and it just made the prospect of being lied to even worse. Her temper really would be her downfall someday. Today maybe.

"I don't..." she starts weakly, but Fleur cuts her off with a hand wave.

"Forget it. Clearly you know everything you need to know. I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time." She walks backwards for a few steps, eyes still locked with Hermione's, before finally giving one last small head shake and turning on her heel, disappearing down the hall.

* * *

The next couple days go by slowly for Hermione. She's having trouble sleeping, she can't focus in class, and the more time that passes the more she suspects she may have somewhat misread the situation with Fleur.

She spends the whole day after their conversation watching all her classmates carefully, waiting for them to laugh at her, but absolutely nothing changes. On the second morning Hermione catches Fleur's eye in the hall, and Fleur actually curls one corner of her mouth up in a humorless, sad smile for a moment as she passes by.

Then there is the way Hermione's brain keeps playing the kiss over and over on a loop at night. Each time she remembers Fleur's face afterwards, the dazed and dopey smile she wore. Hermione is finding it harder and harder to believe that was all for show. Of course that still doesn't offer any kind of explanation for why someone like Fleur Delacour would have an interest in her.

By Friday afternoon Hermione decides it is ridiculous to avoid the situation any longer. She's 18, supposedly an adult, and it's time to act like it. She just wishes the butterflies in her stomach agreed with her.

She waits by Fleur's car after school, fiddling with her phone in an attempt to calm her nerves. She is so engrossed in her quiz game that she doesn't hear the approaching footsteps. She only realizes the added presence when a pair of black converse sneakers come into her vision, causing her to look up slowly.

Fleur's eyes are less than warm when they meet with Hermione's. "Are you lost?" She asks, arching an eyebrow.

Hermione swallows, rubbing a palm on the front of her pants for a moment. "No, I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok. Go ahead." Fleur crosses her arms over her chest, and it is clear to Hermione she is not going to make this easy for her, which she thinks is probably entirely deserved.

Hermione sighs softly. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you vain, and I shouldn't have insinuated you were the type of person who would play cruel pranks." Fleur is still looking at her with an indifferent expression, and Hermione can feel her nerves getting worse, the words rising up to come up out in a jumbled rush. "It's just that, what would you think if the person you've had a crush on for a long time out of the blue asks you to hang out in some abandoned field..."

She's still talking, Fleur can see her lips moving, but she lost her focus when Hermione admitted to having a crush on her. It's something Fleur had suspected, but she was never completely sure of, and she was always too afraid to believe it. Until now. She can feel her cheeks heating and the smile starting to form as she tries to focus on Hermione's words.

"...and on top of all that I just can't figure out why someone like you would notice someone like me."

"The last day of Sophomore year," Fleur supplies easily. When Hermione just stares in confusion Fleur continues. "It was the last day of Sophomore year when I noticed you. Everyone was going crazy to start the summer, running around the halls like idiots, including me," Fleur admits ruefully. "Then I passed by the library and saw you. You were just standing there, returning a book to the shelf, but you took the time to run your fingers along the spines of a few books before walking away." Fleur pauses for a moment, darting her gaze to the ground shyly and tucking some hair behind her ear before continuing. "It looked like someone saying goodbye to cherished old friends, and then I realized, you were. And all I could think was, who is this girl? I started paying attention the year after that, and I haven't been able to stop."

There's silence stretching between the two of them as Hermione stares dumbly at Fleur. Finally she regains her bearings enough to give a soft 'oh', but she seems incapable of forming any other coherent words at the moment.

Fleur drops her backpack on the ground, taking a small step froward. "I need you to know, I didn't plan out the other night. When you ran into me at the bonfire I felt like it was the chance I've waited a long time for, and I couldn't let it slip away." She takes another step forward, they're almost close enough to touch now. "I was surprised when Remus showed up, and yes, I didn't want you to know I knew him at the time. I guess I wanted to impress you, show off or something," she shakes her head at her own foolishness, "but I had every intention of telling you eventually. I thought we'd have a good laugh about it, maybe on our next date or something. I'm sorry I lied to you though. I just...I really like you."

Hermione can't seem to get a hold on any of the thoughts flying around her head except one. She takes the last step remaining between them, grabbing Fleur's jacket to pull her in, brushing their lips together softly. She pulls back just enough to see the same dazed look on Fleur's face she had the other night, and she can't keep herself from smiling into the next kiss.

Fleur's hands find their way into Hermione's unruly locks, changing the angle of the kiss, allowing her to slip her tongue between parted lips. Hermione's fingers are curling tighter around Fleur's jacket, pulling her farther in, like she never wants to let go.

"Ahem..."

Hermione barely registers the noise of a throat clearing the first time, but the second time breaks through the fog. "You have got to be kidding me," she mutters, taking a step back and reluctantly releasing her hold on Fleur's coat.

"Mr. Dumbledore," she greets the intruder, a slight blush starting on her cheeks. She really could have done without her Math teacher being an audience to her make out session with Fleur.

"Miss Granger, Miss Delacour," he greets them cordially, and Hermione swears she can see a twinkle in his eye. "I hate to interrupt, but I do need to get to my vehicle."

Fleur and Hermione realize they are blocking him from getting to his driver side door and sheepishly step back, Fleur grabbing her backpack from the ground and making a show out of dusting it off so she doesn't have to meet her teacher's gaze.

"You ladies have a nice weekend," he calls out jovially as he pulls away.

Hermione gives an awkward little wave while Fleur continues to look elsewhere.

"Don't tell me you're related to him too?" Hermione teases.

"What? No! I just feel weird about having a teacher perv on us."

Hermione can't hold back the disgusted face she makes. "He wasn't perving Fleur, that's so gross."

"If you say so," Fleur sing songs as Hermione smacks her gently on the arm.

They fall into silence once more, both of them momentarily struck by a bout of shyness. Fleur works her way through it before Hermione does. "Sooooo...I don't know what your plans are, but you wouldn't maybe want to try a second date tonight, would you? I promise, no cops or perving math teachers."

Hermione shakes her head in amusement. "Well now I'm really curious to see what you come up with next, so I'm going to have to say yes."

"Pick you up at seven then." Fleur tosses a wink her way, but the giant smile on her face takes away from it's normal roguishness.

Watching her drive away, Hermione gives her arm a small pinch, just to be sure she's not dreaming.

* * *

**AN2: Even though it was simple I still hope you enjoyed. And you all had to suspect that with Hermione's temper she wasn't going to take the news about Fleur's Grandfather all that well at first. Girl can be fierce sometimes, but then, so can Fleur.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have some more fluff to go with your fluff. Writing this is kind of helping to keep me balanced while I work on some darker stuff, so yeah, it just keeps coming.**

* * *

Hermione knows she really should pay more attention in her Calculus class, but she's having a hard time concentrating today. Actually, she's been having a hard time concentrating for the last two weeks, ever since her 'brush with the law' and the incomprehensible revelation that Fleur Delacour not only finds her attractive, but also interesting. She has to fight the urge to pinch herself at times, but she's seen the way Fleur looks at her, and it is definitely not an act.

A small smile comes to her lips as she stares out the window, her fingers idly spinning the pen in her hand.

"Miss Granger?" a voice breaks through her reverie, causing her to snap her head to the front of the classroom and seek out the speaker.

"I'm sorry, what was that Mr. Dumbledore?" She tries to sound appropriately apologetic for not paying attention, but she doesn't quite succeed. Luckily her math teacher seems amused by her lack of attention more than anything.

"The problem on the blackboard Miss Granger, would you happen to have the answer?"

"Oh," Hermione responds softly, internally kicking herself for becoming a sitting target by blatantly not paying attention. Her eyes run over the problem on the board, trying to come up with the answer as quickly as possible. Her eyebrows furrow as she writes furiously on her notebook page, working out the solution much more quickly than most people could ever hope to do so and speaking the answer with confidence.

A couple of the students in class grumble. They clearly hoped this would be the day Hermione Granger was caught unawares and didn't have the answer. Her smile turns a bit smug at the thought. Even with a distraction like Fleur Delacour flitting around her mind at all hours of the day she could still stay on top of her studies.

The bell rings and Hermione lets out a sigh of relief, happy for the weekend to finally be here. She gathers her books and gives Mr. Dumbledore an apologetic smile as she heads for the door, although she figures if she can come up with the solution to the problem as quickly as she did she shouldn't really feel all that bad for not paying close attention, or any attention at all for that matter.

Her face lights up when she finds Fleur waiting at her locker, leaning casually against the metal with one shoulder, a small smile on her lips meant only for Hermione.

"Hey." Hermione greets her softly, concentrating on spinning the dial of her locker combination. She looks out of the corner of her eye at the students nearby, a little self-conscious of the stares they sometimes garner. While no one has been unkind or said anything inappropriate, she can acutely feel the curious looks from their fellow classmates wondering why Fleur Delacour would pay so much attention to someone like Hermione Granger.

"Hey back." Fleur responds, nodding her head to one of her friends who calls out a greeting from across the hall.

"You can go talk to your friends you know, you don't have stay with me. I'm sure they feel like I'm taking up enough of your time all ready as it is." Hermione tries to sound casual, but she knows she doesn't.

Fleur watches her intently for a moment, her blue eyes causing the butterflies in Hermione's stomach to start up the way they do whenever she gets the feeling Fleur can see right through her. She tilts her head to the side before speaking, catching Hermione's eye and holding it. "Actually they don't feel that way at all. They're happy for me." She pauses for a moment, still searching for something in her eyes. "Maybe it's you that feels like I'm taking up too much of your time?" The question is tentative, almost as if Fleur doesn't really want to know the answer just in case it's not what she hopes to hear.

"No," Hermione responds right away, not wanting Fleur to get the wrong idea, "I don't feel that way at all. If anything I wish we had more time to spend together, without all the senior year stuff getting in the way." Hermione can feel her cheeks blush at the admission, but it's true, and she wants Fleur to know it.

The smile on Fleur's lips and the sparkle that comes to her eyes makes the candid words worth it. "Well," Fleur draws out the word playfully, "it does happen to be Friday, my parents are going to some function and won't be home till late, and Gabrielle is staying over at a friends house, so what do you say to coming over for a movie?"

The butterflies in Hermione's stomach feel like they've been switched into super speed at the invitation. She wonders if she'll ever stop having this kind of reaction to Fleur. She kind of hopes she never does.

"I say definitely yes." Hermione smiles, and when Fleur's eyes drop to her lips she is so very tempted to kiss her right here, in the hall in front of who knows how many classmates. She can even feel herself leaning forward for a moment before remembering herself. She straightens back up with an apologetic smile.

Fleur chuckles softly and shakes her head. "It's ok, although I really don't think anyone would care, and if they did I don't think they'd say anything."

Hermione looks down at her shoes, scuffing a toe on the floor for a moment. "I know, it's just, I'm not used to this kind of attention. The looks, people actually noticing me for reasons other than being the girl that answers so many questions in class, it's just kind of weird for me."

Fleur gives a gentle smile. "I understand, although I hate to tell you, but people noticed you for more than your academic prowess before this. I would know."

No, Hermione is quite certain she'll never stop having this sort of reaction to Fleur, and she's extremely happy about it.

* * *

While Hermione has her reservations about kissing Fleur in public, it would seem no remnants of those reservations exist when they are alone.

It started when Hermione could not refrain from commenting on the stupidity of the main character's actions in the movie. By the third time she uttered the words "That doesn't even make any sense!" Fleur decided tickle torture was in order. She was merciless, and no matter how much Hermione begged her to stop in between uncontrollable shrieks of laughter, Fleur would not relent. So naturally Hermione decided the only way to make her stop was to engage her in more worthwhile activities.

She managed to wiggle her way out from underneath Fleur on the couch, switching their positions and pinning Fleur beneath her. She quickly nipped at her bottom lip in hopes of distracting her. It worked like a charm.

They're a tangled mess of limbs and wandering hands on the couch, and Fleur's tongue is doing the most delicious things in her mouth. Hermione is trying to keep a semblance of control over herself, but with each stroke of Fleur's tongue against her own that control is slipping farther and farther away from her.

She winds her hands into Fleur's hair with every intention of slowing their momentum, but then Fleur rolls her hips up into her at the same time she traces the roof of her mouth with her tongue, and Hermione can only moan, drawing Fleur closer to her.

When Fleur's hands slowly slide their way under her shirt, making a slow path up her stomach, Hermione shivers and the reaction jars her into remembering she wanted to take things slower than this.

Hermione breaks the kiss with a sharp breath, resting a furrowed brow against Fleur's forehead while she tries to catch her breath. She squeezes her eyes shut, breathing through her nose once, twice, before she feels Fleur's fingers gently caress her jawline.

"Hey," Fleur whispers, pushing her head back into the couch cushion in an effort to get a better look at Hermione, "are you ok?"

Hermione takes one last deep breath before nodding her head, her eyes flitting to Fleur's and away again in nervousness. "Yeah, I just...I don't think I'm ready to do what I think we might have ended up doing." When Fleur is silent Hermione starts to ramble. "I mean, I've just never, with anyone, you know? And I want to, with you, I really do, I just want to take my time and really be sure, but I don't want you be upset and -"

"Hermione." Fleur speaks her name, softly but firmly, her fingers tilting Hermione's chin so she can meet her eye. "I'm never going to be upset with you for something like this. I'm not ready to take that step with you either, it's only been a couple weeks."

Hermione nods, swallowing down her nerves and an odd bit of disappointment. "Right."

Fleur must see the disappointment on her face, because she leans up to kiss the tip of her nose before speaking again. "Believe me when I say that I really, really want to though."

"Yeah?" Hermione asks shyly.

"Yeah."

Hermione feels a smile growing on her face before a thought strikes her and she can feel the curve of her lips fading. "Have you ever before? With anyone else?" She feels like she's holding her breath, and it seems ridiculous, but she's just not sure what kind of answer to expect.

Fleur's eyes skirt away for a moment before coming back, a firm resolution clear in the blue depths, and she nods. "I have, a few times. Does that bother you?"

Hermione takes a minute to really think it over, sifting through her feelings and thoughts on it, before settling on a truth she wasn't really expecting to be there. Relief, she feels relief. She shakes her head no slowly before giving a resolute look of her own.

"No, it really doesn't. I think I'm actually relieved that one of us will know what they're doing when the time comes."

The smile that comes over Fleur's face is positively radiant. "Do you have any idea how wonderful you are?"

Hermione shrugs, pushing her lips to one side as if she's considering the question. "I suppose I do sometimes."

Fleur laughs, rolling her eyes in a good-natured way. "Well good, I'd hate for you to miss out on the chance to display some ego, I can't be the only one doing it all the time." She leans up pressing a quick kiss to Hermione's lips before rolling them, pressing her own back into the couch back. Hermione takes the cue and rolls over in her arms, facing the t.v. once again while Fleur draws her back into her arms, placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

"Now pay attention, you're missing some important moments in this gem of a movie.

Hermione lets out a rather unladylike snort, and it only takes a minute before she's spoken the words "That makes absolutely no sense."

Fleur just draws her farther back into her, whispering into her ear "You're lucky you're cute."


End file.
